kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: War For Oblivion
Kingdom Hearts: War For Oblivion is an RPG I thought I would make. It takes place in a time between the end of Birth by Sleep and the beginning of Kingdom Hearts. It's a text style RPG in which you describe what your character does and how they do it. You even speak with other characters using it, I thought I'd use this type for the incredible amount of diversity that is possible with it. Veil of Darkness.jpg|Veil of Darkness Union Emblem. Nonversed.jpg|Nonversed Union Emblem. 'STORY' You battle other Keyblade Wielders and Masters for something known simply as The Ultima Blessing, a power of which the very same Kingdom Hearts was said to have been created from. It is more powerful than Kingdom Hearts in ways that could change everything. To get to it you must traverse a single unknown world of which many things are stranded there from various worlds. Then you must overcome the many enemies and obstacles that present themselves during your journey. You may either team up with other Keyblade Wielders of your side or on the opposite side or you may go it alone. Know this there are many dangers lurking behind every corner, in every shadow, in every emotion, and even in plain sight where there is nothing. "Time is eternal, everlasting, an existence that can be traversed by special means. To do so, one must merely look inside himself and open their heart to both Light and Darkness. Only once both have been accepted and controlled, the path to traverse Time shall open and all will be revealed. The infinite questions about Kingdom Hearts itself, about Darkness, about Light, Nothingness, and even Dreams shall be bountiful and obtainable in means one could never have imagined!" - Master Vladimir Herrenroseaktig 'CHARACTERS' There are several Disney characters and even characters from the Final Fantasy Franchise and The World Ends With You Franchise as well. 'WORLDS' The World of Anonymity ( This is the only world you will visit, it is said to be something close to Kingdom Hearts itself and it in turn has it's own mysteries. There are things and places from many many worlds, so numerous that there is possibly no end to it. ) 'ENEMIES' Being as there is no possibility of the Unversed surfacing due to Vanitas' Demise there are Heartless both of pureblood and of Man Made as well as Nobodies, The World of Anonymity has a deep mystery in the case that the Unversed are present here somehow, this seems to be the biggest mystery of all. The union of these three dangers has been called The Veil of Darkness. There are several other unions of enemies in this world that seem impossible but it has become reality. 'KEYBLADE WIELDERS/MASTERS' Here is where your character comes in. I'll start with mine. 'LORD ROSE THORN' Name: Vladimir Herrenroseaktig (Translated from Norwegian Herren meaning Lord and Roseaktig meaning Rose) Eye Color: Sea Green Hair Color: He has Red hair with silver streaks in it Skin Color: He has a whitish colored skin Keyblades: Aqua Stellar and Union's Simplicity Rank: Keyblade Master Clothes: He wears a black tee with a Sea green Fleur De Lis Heart design on it with a blue and silver vest over it, he wears jeans of a curious design, half is blue and half is grey. He has chains dangling from the belt loops being shorter on the front two and getting longer as you go back, he also has what appears to be some sort of arm accessories that are made of black cloth and can reach from his wrists to halfway up his forearm. 'NEW CHARACTERS' Here is for your character and others character. Category:Stories Category:RPG